Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Rune has just become a model. His partners the ones he models with are none other than Rath and Thatz. What's happening when he turns down Nadil and people start dying?
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this… But, after carefully reviewing all of my pictures and manga, I have decided. This is a Dragon Knights fic. May the gods help us all…

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. I mean, come on. Those who have read my other fics could tell you how horrible it would be if I did.

Ishigami: Just get on with it.

Kuro: Damn muse!

Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling

Rune timidly stepped into the large building, glancing around for a sign. He had no idea where they wanted him to go to do this. He slowly stepped further into the building when he was basically run over by someone.

"Oh! Damn, sorry!" The black haired boy grinned and held a hand out to help Rune stand.

"Thanks…" Rune took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

"The name's Rath." The black haired boy said. "Who're you?"

"I-I'm Rune… I just got a job here as a model and I have-"

"No idea where to go?" Rath finished and grinned when Rune nodded. "Well, I'll help you out. I'm a model here too. Lykouleon should be about ready for you now. He was telling me about how we'd hired a new one…" Rath continued chattering while he led Rune to the right room.

"Rath, please. It's too early for your incessant chattering." a pale-blonde man said as he looked up. "Oh. Is this Rune?" he asked.

"Yep. I ran him over as he walked in the door, isn't that right, Rune?" Rath turned to the quiet blonde.

"Y-Yeah…" Rune nodded slowly.

"Well, aren't you quiet? Rath, go get Thatz. Now that the third member has arrived, we'd better start the shoot, you know?" Rath nodded at the man and wandered off.

"Umm, sir…? I didn't know what you wanted me to wear…" Rune started.

"Oh, please, just call me Lykouleon. And what you're wearing is just fine." the man grinned and moved back to making sure that his equipment was set up correctly.

"All right…" Rune said softly. He started to look around the place, but it was basically bare except for the camera equipment. It wasn't long before he heard voices. One belonged to Rath, but the other was a mystery.

"Rath! Come on, I was eating!" complained the voice that Rune didn't know.

"Oh, hush. Lykouleon told me to come and get you. Our new partner is here." Rath consoled.

"Partner? Oh, the new model? What's she like?" the new voice asked.

"Who said it was a girl?" Rath sounded highly amused.

"It's not? I thought Lykouleon would've gotten us a girl, this time!" the voice hit a high pitch in a whine.

"Remember the last girl we worked with?" Rath asked.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." the voice now was disgusted. Rune took a moment to ponder on the fact that he was able tell all these emotions just from a voice. He shrugged it off.

"Quit your stalling and get in here!" Lykouleon yelled. Rath and another boy walked in the door.

"Yeesh, a little uptight, Lykouleon?" Rath grinned.

"Oh, hush. Rune, this is Thatz. Thatz, this is your group's newest member, Rune." Lykouleon introduced. "Now, get into a position. I want to make sure that the cameras are working properly."

"Come here, Rune!" Rath said happily, pulling Rune into a position next to him. Thatz quickly joined. Lykouleon looked through his camera.

"All right, boys. Now, say the name of your group." he ordered.

"Why not cheese?" Rath asked.

"Because Thatz is already hungry enough." Lykouleon explained.

"All right, all right…" Rath caved.

"Now say it." Lykouleon said just a bit more forcefully.

"Dragon Knights!"

A/N: Ok, how was that, everyone? Was it good? I sure as hell hope so. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Yay, update!

Thanks:

Born of Avalon: Hey, I read one of your fics… COOL! Anyway, here's the update!

Azure-chan: I'm very glad you like it…

Kagome-princess: Oh? You're a Dragon Knights fan, too? Cool. I'm so happy to see your name pop up everywhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. This isn't going to change, so this is last disclaimer, unless needed later.

Warnings: Nadil. Character death. Please don't kill me over this!

Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling

"Rune!" Rath's voice was now imprinted in his mind. The other model would invite him everywhere.

"Yes, Rath?" The blonde turned around.

"Come on! Lykouleon gave us money to go get some outfits for our next shoot!" Rath was waving a fist of money.

"Umm, ok…" Rune allowed Rath to pull him out. "What about Thatz?"

"Oh, he's coming. Hold on a second and I'll go and grab him." Rath disappeared back into the building that had recently become Rune's home. Turned out, Lykouleon had all of his models live in a large mansion.

"So, you're the new model." Rune turned to see a man standing beside him.

"Who're you?" Rune asked, stepping back slightly. He didn't know why, he just didn't get the best feeling about this man.

"I'm Nadil. I'm Lykouleon's partner. I use the other half of the mansion for my models." the man answered, closing the distance that Rune had opened.

"O-oh… I didn't know… I'm still new here… Hello, though." Rune stepped back again.

"Your name is Rune, correct?" Nadil allowed Rune his space this time.

"Mm-hmm…" Rune nodded slowly.

"Well, where are you going?"

"Rath, Thatz, and I are going to get more clothing for our next shoot…" Rune answered.

"So, you're a part of the Dragon Knights group." Nadil sneered at the name.

"Y-yes…" Rune nodded again.

"Rune!" a voice called out. Both Nadil and Rune turned. Kai-Stern hurried up to them. "Where's Rath?"

"He went to get Thatz…" Rune answered.

"Ah. Nadil. I thought you had a shoot." Kai-Stern treated Nadil with cool indifference.

"Well, I wanted to see if the new little model would grace my presence." Nadil responded.

"He is Lykouleon's model. You know the agreement." Kai-Stern said rather forcefully.

"Yes, yes. I don't mess with his models and I can stay. Whatever." Nadil approached Rune and bowed to him. When he stood, he whispered into Rune's ear. "Date, tonight?" Rune stepped away.

"No, sir. I can't." Kai-Stern glared at Nadil who's face had just turned rather sour.

"What did you just say to him, Nadil?" Kai-Stern demanded.

"Nothing to worry your head about, Blue dragon officer." Nadil stalked off.

"What did he say, Rune?" Kai-Stern asked.

"If… If I would go on a date with him tonight…" Rune answered.

"Ah. Just ignore him, ok? He's nothing to worry about." Kai-Stern assured him.

"Why'd he call you 'Blue dragon officer?'" Rune asked, not wanting Kai-Stern to leave him alone.

"Oh, you know how Lykouleon is. He gives us titles of dragons. You are part of one of his elite groups, the Dragon Knights. Well, I'm part of the Dragon Officers, and I'm the Blue. Nadil does the same only, he uses demons. That's why, many call him the Demon Lord and Lykouleon the Dragon Lord." Kai-Stern explained.

"Oh… I'm part of an elite group?" Rune glanced up. "But I'm only a beginner…"

"That doesn't matter to Lykouleon. Many who could be here as long as Rath has could still only be like, one of the servants group, you know?" Kai-Stern grinned. "Don't worry, you're already very good at what you do."

"Kai-Stern! What are you doing to him?" Rath ran up, dragging Thatz who was munching on a cookie.

"Saving him from Nadil." Kai-Stern answered.

"What? That bastard was messing with Rune? I'll kill him." Rath was no longer all happy.

"Don't worry, Rune and I took care of it." Kai-Stern said placating the model.

"…Fine. Let's go, guys!" Rath grabbed Rune's arm and the three were gone. Kai-Stern shook his head and walked back inside.

"Target number one…" Kai-Stern would never know what hit him. Nadil turned and walked to his half of the mansion.

A/N: Eh-heh. Ok, the death hasn't happened yet, but I'm sure you know who it's going to be… R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N: Hmmm…. (Grins) This fic is doing well, despite my worries. Please, everyone, refrain from attempting to rip my head off!

Thanks:

Kagome-princess: You're gonna hate me.

Azure-chan: Crazy is not descriptive enough for you.

Born of Avalon: Make that another poor author captured by the web of my fics.

Warnings: Um. Dead bodies. More sexual harassment.

Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling

Rune walked into his room and dropped his packages. How did Rath expect him to carry all that? He still had three more packages to get! Rune sighed slowly and started to push his packages to his closet. He then left and grabbed his other bags. Slowly, he made his trip back up to his room.

"Humph. Wonder how long Lykouleon expects you to live, with those idiots making you carry all that crap." Nadil's voice carried to Rune. Nadil came up beside him and grabbed some of the bags. "Damn, what's in here?"

"J-Just clothes…" Rune answered shyly.

"Hey! Rune, you ok-Nadil! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rath ran up to the two and grabbed Rune's bags from him. "Get away from him, you bastard!"

Nadil raised his arms in mock defeat. He leaned close to Rune and licked at the ear he found beneath the hair. Nadil grinned, seeing the peculiar shape of them.

"I hope you like the present I've left for you…" Nadil whispered before deftly dodging a punch from Rath and walking away.

"Damn bastard…" Rath muttered, glaring at Nadil's departing back. "What'd he do to you, Rune?"

"Nothing, really…" Rune answered.

"Hmm… Well, let's get the rest of these up to your room, yeah?" Rath picked the bags back up and started off to Rune's room.

"Rath, I could get them…" Rune said, following.

"Don't worry about it. Were you Thatz, I'd just make you carry them, though." Rath grinned over his shoulder at Rune. "Here we are." Rath turned into Rune's room and dropped the bags on top of Rune's other bags.

"Thank you, Rath." Rune said gratefully.

"No problem. Well, I should let you get unpacked now, shouldn't I?" Rath headed to the door. "I'm just down the hall, should you need anything." Rath left after that.

Rune chuckled and walked to the closet. He slid the door open and reached in to grab some hangers. What his fingers brushed against wasn't hangers, though. It was soft and slightly warm. Rune pushed the closet door open further so more light could get in and he could see what was in there.

It was Kai-Stern.

He was hanging from the rod with the rest of Rune's clothing. There were knife wounds all over his body, and his blood covered Rune's clothes and the floor. Rune placed a hand over his mouth, backing away and tripping over the bags behind him. He shook as he saw the note pinned to Kai-Stern's body.

_Are you regretting your decision yet, Rune?_

Rune screamed and passed out.

_"Gods… Who could've done this?"_

_"Lykouleon, who the hell do you think did this?"_

_"Rath, calm down."_

_"Shut up, Thatz!"_

_"Take Rune out of here."_

_"I swear I'll kill who ever did this."_

Rune felt himself being picked up and carried away. It wasn't long before he was placed onto a soft mattress. He could hear everyone talking but couldn't force himself to become fully conscious.

_"Rath… How's he doing?"_

_"How the hell should I know? I just got him in here." Rath's voice was bitter as he answered Thatz._

_"You don't have to snap."_

Rune could feel someone's fingers running through his hair before a hiss and a shout. The fingers in his hair immediately withdrew.

_"Dammit! It bit me!" Rath shouted._

_"Well, this would be the reason that Lykouleon put him in our group. Wonder which one it is." Thatz sounded unperturbed._

_"Um, Thatz? I'm BLEEDING!"_

_"Oh, calm down, Rath. You can't say that Fire has never bitten you." Thatz stated boredly._

/Oh no… Did Water bite him/ Rune asked himself worriedly. Rune had kept the dragon a secret, as he didn't know how they all would react. Sure enough, Rune heard Water growling at Thatz and Rath. Rune forced himself to wake and take care of this mess.

"Water… What did you do?" he asked the tiny dragon, turning to glare slightly at the one accused. Water didn't look ashamed.

"Hey. You're awake. Why didn't you tell us you had a dragon?" Thatz asked, peering at Rune.

"I didn't know… how you would react…" Rune answered.

"I guess that's a good reason. Anyway, now we know why you are a Dragon Knight." Thatz said, grinning somewhat cheerfully.

"W-what?" Rune glanced at him.

"Oh, jeez. I forgot that we kept ours a secret too. I am the earth dragon's counterpart. Rath over there is Fire's." Thatz said.

"O-oh…" Rune responded, looking at Rath who was wrapping a cloth around his finger. "I'm very sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about it. Fire's bitten me a couple times too." Rath responded, not looking at the Water dragon knight.

"I see that Water has made an appearance." Lykouleon's grim voice carried from the doorway. The three looked up to the man.

"Yeah, yeah. Took a chunk of my finger, too." Rath said.

"That's what you get for touching his counterpart." Thatz pointed out.

"Now isn't the time for this, boys. There was a _murder_." The emphasis Lykouleon put on the word murder shut the two up.

"Have… you found anything?" Rath asked after a moment.

"We haven't. Rune, I know this must be hard for you, but I need you to tell me the last time you saw Kai-Stern." Lykouleon walked over and perched on the side of the bed.

"It…It wasn't a dream…?" Rune asked shakily.

"No, I'm afraid it wasn't." Lykouleon answered.

Rune began to shake again as he remembered finding Kai-Stern's body inside his closet. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared forward, not seeing Lykouleon but his closet again. He saw the note and began to cry. He felt arms wrap around him and heard Water begin to hiss.

"Oh, quiet you." Rath snapped at the dragon. "Lykouleon, couldn't this wait? He's still out of it."

"I'm sorry, but it cannot. This is a matter of security. Kai-Stern wasn't a weak person. We must apprehend the culprit as soon as possible." Lykouleon shook his head sadly.

"It was this afternoon…" Rune began, surprising everyone. "I saw him the last time this afternoon, right before Rath, Thatz, and I went shopping. He was alive and well at that time."

"Did you see anyone around at the time?" Lykouleon asked.

"J-Just Nadil… He was talking to me before Kai-Stern came. He left after a bit…" Rune answered.

"Nadil? What the hell?" Rath growled. "You didn't tell me that he'd been messing with you before tonight."

"What? This has happened more than once?" Lykouleon's head shot up.

"Mm-hmm… When we got back, he took my bags and started to carry them to my room…" Rune said.

"Did he say anything to you?" Lykouleon asked. "Please, Rune, we need to know."

Rune thought for a moment. Should he tell them about the present thing? What if really was Nadil that did it? Then he'd go for them next. No, he couldn't tell them.

"No… He didn't… Other than asking me out earlier in the afternoon…" Rune said. Lykouleon stared hard at him for a moment before nodding and standing.

"I'm calling a meeting. All members are to be there. Meet in the lounge." he said before leaving.

"Well, I'll go and get some of the others…" Thatz said, standing and leaving.

"Rath…?" Rune said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"You can let me go now… Besides, we have to go…" Rune tried to look around at the other knight.

"Yeah. Fire!" Rath called for his dragon after releasing Rune.

Rune picked Water up and placed him on his shoulder, following Rath after he had picked up Fire. The two made their way down to the large room of the lounge. They saw many sad faces of Lykouleon's modeling agency, the Dragon Tribe. Raseleane was openly crying, leaning on the shoulder of Lykouleon. Cesia was trying valiantly to hide her tears as was Kitchel. The thief-girl was squeezing Thatz's hand so hard that Rune thought it would break.

"Ah. You two are the last to join us." Lykouleon motioned for them to take a seat. The two did so. "We are here to discuss a tragedy. Kai-Stern was found murdered tonight."

At his words, Cesia lost her composure and dissolved into tears. Raseleane wailed and buried her face into Lykouleon's jacket. After a few moments, they had calmed down enough for Lykouleon to continue.

"Now, I realize that you all wish to know who did it, yet we aren't sure. Our newest member, Rune, was the one to find his body. Young Rune is obviously not responsible, but I believe he may be the actual target. Kai-Stern was hung in his closet and a note was attached, addressed to Rune.

"For now, until the culprit is found, no one is to ever be alone. You all wish bunk with someone else and travel around with another person. I especially do not wish Rune to be alone. Rath, would you mind being the one he bunks with?" Lykouleon looked to the Fire dragon knight.

"Fine." Rath responded.  
"Thank you. Please make your arrangements directly after I finish speaking. Second, business will not continue in light of this. Third, the mansion is on lockdown. No one leaves unless it is urgent, the same goes for coming in. Is this clear?" there were various nods to Lykouleon's question. "All right. Dismissed."

A/N: Eep. This is starting to get rather creepy… R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Finally, a fic where I don't have to write a lemon! Yay!

Thanks:

Azure-chan: Heh, little sisters… twitch Yes, this is getting creepy.

Kagome-princess: Um, I would like to kill Nadil too. And I may. I'm not sure.

Born of Avalon: I don't want to think of who he's targeted next…

Noone: You really think modeling was a good choice? Yay!

Kitsune: Hope they let me.

Warnings: Um… Bierrez. And possibly another death. Maybe not though. It depends on how long this is.

Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling

"Rune. You need to get some sleep." Rath looked over at the blond, sitting on the cot he had been given until the others could get another bed into Rath's bedroom.

"I know but… Every time I close my eyes… I see him…" Rune said softly.

"…Don't feel guilty for this. It isn't your fault." Rath said.

"I know but… I can't help it!" Rune started to tear up again.

Rath stood and walked over to Rune, sitting beside him. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing blond and rubbed his back comfortingly. Rune laid his head on Rath's shoulder, wetting his shirt completely. After awhile, Rune calmed down to only hiccupping now and then.

"Are you feeling better now?" Rath asked.

"Mm-hmm… Thank you." Rune nodded graciously.

"It's fine." Rath handed him a cloth.

"Thanks… Rath, I'm really sorry… I know he was your friend…" Rune began, rubbing at his wet face.

"You're wrong. I hated Kai-Stern." Rath said coldly.

"Wh-what…?" Rune stared at him.

"It's true. I hated him. As for why, I'm not going to tell you right now, ok?" Rath pulled his arms to himself.

"All right…" Rune nodded.

"Hey, Rath, you in?" The door opened to show one of Nadil's models. He set a hand on his hip, scowling as he saw Rune. "What's he doing in here?"

"How is it your business who's in my room, Bierrez?" Rath stood, glaring. He moved to interpose his body between Rune and Bierrez.

"Well, I was feeling a bit bored and I hadn't seen you around today, so I was wondering what was going on." Bierrez stepped into the room.

"As if you don't already know, ass." Rath growled. "You damn yokai are probably laughing your asses off in your side. So how about you go back there, before I make you?"

Bierrez laughed. "Oh, you all are riled up because of the Kai-Stern thing still? Damn, it always takes you people forever to get over anything."

"Just because we aren't heartless like you all!" Rune stood, shouting. Bierrez turned and stared.

"This is the new model, eh? I see why Lykouleon chose him. After all, the last girl didn't work, so getting a guy that's almost a girl makes perfect sense." Bierrez smirked at Rune.

"Don't talk about me like that!" Rune growled. Suddenly, Water dove out of nowhere at Bierrez and started to attack him. The small dragon would bite, then fly out of reach, only to dive back down and bite again. Bierrez growled and swatted at the dragon several times before actually connecting and sending the dragon flying. "Water!" Rune ran over to his dragon and scooped him up.

"Stupid dragon…" Bierrez muttered before walking away. Rath turned to Rune after closing the door.

"Is he all right?" Rath asked.

"Yeah… Just a little shaken up." Rune answered. "Who WAS that?"

"That was just Bierrez. No matter how many barriers Lykouleon puts up between us and the yokai, Bierrez keeps slipping through. But then, Lykouleon doesn't often put barriers up." Rath shrugged. "He may have to after this, however. Especially if Nadil was the one who did it." Rune shuddered at the name.

"Barriers? I don't understand…" Rune changed the subject.

"Eh, what's the point of acting as we're normal anymore, Rune? We're on lockdown, no one from the outside world can get in now. We can use magic, you know." Rath shrugged again. "I know you know that."

Rune nodded. "I can heal. That is, I was able to until I got Water." Rune looked down at the stunned dragon.

"You lost your elfin magic?" A voice asked from the doorway. The two looked up to see Ruwalk and Alfeegi standing just inside the room.

"When did you two sneak in?" Rath demanded. Ruwalk grinned while Alfeegi scowled.

"We did not 'sneak' in. We knocked, for your information. No one answered and we're checking on everyone, so we let ourselves in." Alfeegi informed him.

"Well, you can just let yourselves back out." Rath said. Ruwalk chuckled.

"Actually, we were coming to see Rune. Alfeegi thought that it would be a nice idea to get him some of his own clothes to have in here." Rath looked at Rune.

"It's your choice." Rath said, shrugging. Rune sat and contemplated for a moment before nodding.

"All right, I'll go… But what about Rath?" Rune asked.

"Ruwalk will stay with him. You'll come with me, we'll get your clothes, then you'll come back here." Alfeegi motioned for Rune to follow him, walking out.

Rune followed quickly, still holding Water. Ruwalk closed the door behind them and sat on the edge of Rath's bed. He motioned for Rath to sit beside him and chuckled as Rath just shook his head.

"How's he holding up?" Ruwalk asked after a bit. Rath shrugged.

"He broke down earlier, but otherwise, he seems all right."

"And you?" Ruwalk earned a glare for his question. "All right, all right, you don't have to answer. You sure you're going to be able to handle having him in here?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Rath looked over angrily. "The 'Lord' asked me to do this."

"You could have said no, Rath. Alfeegi or I would have taken him in. Or even Tetheus-" Rath cut Ruwalk off with a scoff.

"As if. Tetheus would have him scared to even sleep the wrong way, you know that. Tetheus is all about rules and protecting our half of the mansion. As for you or Alfeegi… Well, Alfeegi is all about the rules too, he'd probably have Rune submit a written request to sleep. And you, you'd probably relay everything and anything he'd say back to Lykouleon, since you are his little spy." Ruwalk managed to look insulted.

"I'm not the Dragon Lord's spy, Rath. Really, where do you all get that notion from?" Rath smirked.

"Stop denying it. You probably tell Lykouleon how sex was with Alfeegi the night before." Ruwalk blushed deeply.

"Alfeegi and I have NEVER slept together, Rath!" Ruwalk denied.

"Of course not." Rath smirked again. "Anyway, does Lykouleon have any new leads?"

"No…" Ruwalk answered sadly. "He's sure that Rune isn't telling the whole truth, however. That's really why he asked you to take care of him. Rune's comfortable around you. He's hoping you can get him to tell-"

"No."

"What?" Ruwalk looked up at Rath, confused.

"You can tell Lykouleon to shove his plan up his ass. I won't do it. Rune _trusts_ me. I'm not losing that just so Lykouleon to have the right to finally expel Nadil from the mansion. I won't have Rune tell me what happened just to have him hate me when he finds out that I told you all." Rath glared. "I can't believe you went along with this! Alfeegi is probably grilling him about it right now, isn't he?"

"I don't know…" Ruwalk shrugged. Rath growled.

"You're lying."

A/N: Ack, I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been sick, I got Kingdom Hearts II, and I've been having problems with the site. Sorry! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

-1A/N: Eheh. I have really got to start updating for you guys.

Thanks:

Kagome-princess: Feel proud of me!

Azure-chan: Look! An early update!

Born of Avalon: I'M SO SORRY! Um, I liked how Bierrez came in, too.

Noone: Well, I'll take your word for it. And there's more Bierrez to come.

Warnings: There'll be a death in this one.

Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling chapter 5

Nadil watched in the shadows as Rune and Alfeegi walked out of Rune's old room, carrying some of Rune's clothes. They chatted and Rune laughed at something Alfeegi said, causing the other to frown. Rune quieted and looked down meekly, which made Alfeegi pat him on the back to reassure him.

Nadil watched as the two walked up the stairs to the next floor before standing to follow. He ducked into a shadowy corner as the two turned into Rath's room. It was a few minutes until Alfeegi reappeared, this time with Ruwalk. He watched as the two started up another set of stairs, this time presumably heading toward their room.

Nadil followed them silently all the way to their room. He'd make them pay for being able to spend time with 'his' Rune.

"Hurry up already, Alfeegi! I want a shower tonight too!" Ruwalk whined. He heard a 'thunk' of something hitting the door. He pouted and sat on the edge of their bed. "Humph. Ain't gotta throw something…"

After about a half-hour, Ruwalk got worried. Alfeegi never took this long, being the stickler about money that he is. Ruwalk stood and walked to the bathroom door slowly. He couldn't see any light coming from beneath the door, which was odd. Ruwalk knew there was room under there; he'd peeked under it before. He could still hear the water running, though he knew it would be cold by now.

"Alfeegi…?" Ruwalk called, knocking on the door.

There wasn't any answer, making Ruwalk's worry grow. He opened the door slowly, having to push hard, as there was something blocking the door. He stuck his head in the door and turned it to the left, where there was a mirror behind the door. His mouth opened in horror as he quickly pulled his head from the doorway, backing up. He was grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth, disabling him from calling for help.

Rath woke up the next morning to see that Rune was still curled up, asleep, on his cot, Water sleeping next to the blonde's head. Rath looked around and located Fire sleeping on his dresser, a snot bubble coming out from his nose. Everything seemed normal, but Rath felt uneasy. He stood and glanced around the room again for anything amiss. What caught his eye, was that the closet door stood ajar.

Rath approached it slowly, grabbing his sword. He held it in front of him and used it to inch the closet door open more. The light didn't shine into the closet much, so Rath stuck the sword into the closet, using it to feel around for anything that didn't belong in there.

His sword was grasped and he was yanked into the closet. It was only a short amount of time before he figured out who the culprit was, as he found lips pressed against his. He reached down to grab a dagger from his boot (which he sleeps in O.o;) and press it against the yokai's neck. The other pulled away and chuckled.

"I should've known you would have another weapon on you." the other person said.

"You should've known better than to come into my room, Bierrez." Rath growled. Bierrez only chuckled again.

"But I had to see you. The way you deny me…Oh, how it pains my heart." Bierrez placed his right hand over the area his heart would occupy. "Anyway, I have news that I thought you would like to hear."

"And just what would you know that I could possibly want to know?" Rath demanded.

"Those two idiots, Ruwalg and Affeefi, they died last night." Bierrez said, shrugging.

"That's Ruwalk and Alfeegi--What? They're dead?" Rath's eyes widened in shock.

"Yep. All the yokai know about it. We're just waiting for you all to find out." Bierrez shrugged again. Rath placed his dagger against Bierrez's throat again.

"Nadil did it, didn't he?" Rath growled. Bierrez smirked and shrugged, disappearing.

"Rath? Why are you in your closet?" Rath heard Rune ask from behind him.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" Rath muttered, turning around and marching out of the closet, sheathing his dagger and sword. "It was nothing, Rune."

"All right…" Rune nodded slowly.

Rath didn't say any more, walking over to his bed to sit down. They stayed quiet for a few moments before they heard a scream come from upstairs. Rath jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open. He watched as Lykouleon came running by and up the stairs, followed closely by Thatz and Kitchel, not to mention Raseleane.

"Come on." Rath motioned for Rune to follow him and started out into the hallway.

The two made their way up the stairs, where the door to Ruwalk and Alfeegi's room stood open and Cesia was holding her hand over her mouth in shock. Her eyes where filled with tears, which cascaded down her cheeks. Lykouleon had pushed past her and stood still just in the room. No one paid any attention to the two that made their way through the crowd to stand behind Lykouleon, yet they were still able to see everything.

The room was covered in blood. Ruwalk lay on the floor beside his bed, his throat mutilated. It was obvious that someone had ripped his trachea from his throat, as it was laying in plain sight on the bed. On the wall, written in what could only be Ruwalk's blood, was the words 'Give me Rune, or else.'

"Where's Alfeegi?" Rath asked after he got over the initial shock. Everyone shook their heads, not knowing. Rath stepped into the room, careful not to slip in the blood that covered the floor, and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door with some difficulty and looked inside. He looked back out. "You guys may want to see this."

Lykouleon followed Rath over to the bathroom and stepped inside after Rath moved to make room. There was no sound and Lykouleon came back out, looking saddened. He looked at everyone and motioned for them to leave the room. Everyone followed his order and milled in the hallway until Rath and Lykouleon joined them. Rune sat against a wall, Thatz beside him, trying to comfort him. Lykouleon looked around before saying anything.

"Ruwalk and Alfeegi… Are dead."

A/N: Ah, please don't kill me! I didn't want to kill them, but my muses insisted that it was the only way! GOMEN NE! R&R…?


	6. Chapter 6

-1A/N: Humph. I think that some of you aren't going to appreciate this chapter.

Thanks:

Azure-chan: Gods, if you feel bad for them earlier, this will be horrible. And look, another quick update!

Noone: Nope, Tetheus isn't next.

Kitana: Here ya go!

Warnings: Nadil is going to get a big part in this. Big character death.

Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling chapter 6

Lykouleon looked at the assembled members of the Dragon Tribe. Cernozura sat with Raseleane and Cesia, comforting them both, even as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Rune sat dazed beside Rath and Thatz, the latter comforting the girl, Kitchel. Kitchel hung off of his arm, her face buried into his shoulder.

"Everyone…" Lykouleon started slowly. "Everyone, I know that we have lost much these past two days. First it was Kai-Stern, then Ruwalk and Alfeegi. The three of them were good men, wanting what was best for our people. They worked tirelessly toward our betterment. And now, they have been taken from us."

Rune bowed his head, tears shining in his ocean blue eyes. Thatz looked over and elbowed Rath, motioning to Rune. Rath looked over and, for almost the first time that Lykouleon remembered, there was compassion on Rath's face. Rath reached over and pulled the blond into a hug, whispering soft words into the boy's ear and running his hand through the long blond locks.

"I unfortunately feel the need to change sleeping arrangements again. Rath, Rune, Thatz, you three will now sleep in the same room. Kitchel, you and Cesia will share a room with Cernozura." Lykouleon started.

"B-But…" Kitchel started to argue, but Thatz quieted her with the reminder that he was, first and foremost, a Dragon Knight. He could take care of himself. She nodded slowly and placed a hand on her expanding belly.

"Other arrangements would be…" Lykouleon's words were lost on Rune.

He sat there, crying softly into Rath's chest. The only thing that he heard were the soft words that Rath whispered into his ear and the sounds of the women weeping. Rath's hand that was running through his hair comforted him more than any words that one could whisper.

"Rune. Come on, stand up Rune." Rath whispered to him, pulling him up.

Rune cooperated and walked with Rath to their room. Rune watched as Thatz kissed Kitchel gently, placing a hand upon her belly, before following them. Once in the room, Rath had Rune lay on the bed, where Water curled up beside his head. Thatz claimed Rune's cot for himself, which left Rath to either sleep on the bed beside Rune, or on the floor.

"Sleep up here." Rune said, before Rath had the chance to choose the floor. "It's your bed anyway." Rath never had a chance to argue.

"All right." Rath conceded and sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced at Thatz. "I thought Kitchel would've thrown more of a fit than that."

"So did I. I was glad that it was that easy to calm her down." Thatz sat on the cot and stared at the two. "So, Kitchel ordered me to ask, what's been going on between you two?" Rune blushed, but Rath did not.

"Nothing." Rath answered, Rune nodding in agreement.

"Riiight. I'll believe that the day that you willingly sleep with Bierrez." Thatz said tauntingly. Rath threw on of his many pillows at the green-haired knight.

"How far along is she? Kitchel, I mean." Rune asked, sitting up. Thatz smiled thoughtfully.

"Baby's due in about two months. Or so the doctors told us." He answered with his smile still in place.

"You went to human doctors?" Rune asked incredulously.

"Why not? We're both human, after all. Unlike some of the rest of us." Thatz looked pointedly at Rath.

"What? Who's to say that I'm not human?" Rath asked.

"Your stamina for killing yokai." Thatz answered point-blank.

"What? Can't a person enjoy killing yokai anymore?" Rath pouted.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm not human." Rune said through a giggle.

"What are you then?" Thatz asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Faire and elf." Rune answered.

"That's an interesting combination." Thatz commented.

"And one that explains your ears." Rath said. Rune blushed.

"It's not my fault their pointed…" Rune pouted.

"We know, it's just fun to pick on people like that." Thatz consoled Rune, even while wearing a smirk.

"Yeah? Well, what about you? Your hair's GREEN." Rune pointed out.

"All natural, kiddo. And proud of it, too." Thatz laid back onto the cot. "Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep now."

"But… It's the middle of the day…" Rune said, confused.

"He sleeps all the time." Rath informed the Water Knight. "Just leave him be."

Rune nodded. They all sat in silence for several minutes, before a loud noise drew their attention. Rune blushed and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Heh, hungry Rune?" Thatz opened an eye and glanced over, grinning.

"A-A little, I guess…" Rune answered awkwardly.

"I'll go get something." Rath said, jumping up.

"But…We're not supposed to be alone…" Rune argued.

"Don't worry about it. Nadil's never been able to kill me before!" Rath reassured the blond before running out.

"No worries, Rune. He'll be fine." Thatz said assuredly before closing his eye again, returning to Dreamland.

"Ok." Rune nodded, not that Thatz could see.

While waiting for Rath to get back, Rune laid back down on the bed and poked at Water. The small dragon yawned and glared at Rune reproachfully. Rune only giggled and did it again, this time causing the dragon to snap at Rune's finger slightly. Rune smiled and curled up close to his dragon, a hand petting Water. Water closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Rune lay there with his dragon for awhile, almost falling asleep, when he heard a muffled sound coming from the cot where Thatz was sleeping. Rune glanced over and stared in horror.

Nadil stood above Thatz, his right hand embedded deeply inside of Thatz's chest. His left hand was holding Thatz's mouth closed, not allowing the boy to scream. Thatz's head was turned toward Rune and he gave Rune the most pleading look that Rune had ever seen. Nadil turned to see what Thatz was looking at.

"Ah, the little prince is awake." Nadil smirked sadistically.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Rune screamed, jumping up from the bed.

"Ah, but if I take my hand out of his chest now, he'll die." Nadil's smirk grew wider.

Rune stood still in horror, not knowing what he could do to help Thatz. Slowly, Thatz reached up and pointed to Rath's sword, which was leaning on the wall beside the bed. Rune followed the hand toward its destination and shook his head.

"I couldn't… You and Kitchel…You're expecting a child…" Rune whispered to Thatz sorrowfully. Thatz shook his head slightly and pointed more insistently at the sword, persistent that Rune use it. Rune finally nodded and dove over the bed, grabbing the sword and holding it in front of him.

"And what do you plan to do with that? Your dragon cannot go inside of it." Nadil said, twisting his hand slightly, which caused Thatz to whimper in pain.

"Water doesn't need to. He can fight as he is now. Fix what you have done to Thatz!" Rune demanded, edging toward Nadil's back.

"I can't. I'm not a healer, Rune. Only a killer." Nadil whipped around, holding Thatz's still beating heart in his hand.

Rune stared in horror, almost dropping the sword. He caught himself at the last moment and raised the sword to attack. He charged at Nadil, bringing the sword down to slash Nadil's chest as Water was attacking from above. Nadil grabbed the blade of the sword and twisted it out of Rune's hands. He then dropped the heart, reaching up to grab Water and proceed to strangle him.

"S-Stop it!" Rune cried out, his chest constricting with Water being in danger.

"I will. On one condition. You must come with me and stop this pathetic attempt at fighting back." Nadil demanded, squeezing harder at Water.

"Fine! Just…Promise you won't hurt anyone anymore…" Rune began to cry, feeling that all the deaths were his own fault.

"Very well." Nadil released Water and grabbed Rune by the hair, pulling him forward into a kiss. He smirked and the two disappeared, leaving Water gasping on the floor.

Rune fell to the floor as he and Nadil appeared in what was probably Nadil's room. Rune had never traveled like that, so it was brand new to him. He cowered as Nadil reached down and grasped his arm, pulling him back up. He whimpered as Nadil again crushed his lips to his own. Rune did not pull away, however, as he had made a deal. Nadil pulled away smirking.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" the Demon King asked. Rune nodded fearfully. "Oh, this is going to be fun. I always enjoyed virgins."

Nadil reached down and pulled Rune's pants down to his knees, still keeping his grasp on Rune's arm. He then ripped Rune's shirt, pulling it off. As Rune whimpered, Nadil laughed and proceeded to unclothe himself, pushing the half-elf onto the bed. Nadil reached down and continued pulling Rune's pants off, then working on Rune's underwear. Once they were both wore nothing, Nadil straddled Rune's waist, chuckling darkly as the boy closed his eyes in fear.

"Aw, is little Rune afraid?" Nadil asked mockingly.

He reached down and thrust a finger into Rune's passage, eliciting a shriek from the boy. Nadil grinned again and began to pull the finger out only to press it back in harder, faster, and deeper than the time before. After awhile, Rune no longer shrieked, but whimpered each time. Until Nadil added another finger. Once again, Rune was shrieking and he beat at Nadil's chest, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

"Now, now, Rune, didn't we discuss the pathetic fighting?" Nadil said disapprovingly. He pulled his fingers out of Rune's passage and pressed his entire member into the small space in one thrust.

Rune screamed as Nadil moaned. Rune grasped Nadil's shoulders, shuddering. Nadil stayed where he was for a moment before beginning to pull out of Rune and push back in. Rune began to scream again, and now the tears wouldn't be held back. His tears ran down his cheeks as rivers run through the world.

Not much longer, Nadil reached his climax, spurting his seed into Rune and collapsing on top of the small boy. He pulled out and rolled over. He wore a satisfied smirk.

"You are a great lover."

Rath walked into his room, carrying a platter of assorted foods, only to drop the plate. He never heard it shatter when it hit the ground, his mind in shock of the sight he saw. Thatz lay on the cot, his chest sporting a gaping hole where his heart once was. On the floor beside the cot, lay the missing heart and Rath's sword. Water lay just inside the door, unconscious. Fire flew down from Rath's shoulder to try and revive the dragon.

Rath walked into the room, not caring as glass from the plate crunched under his boots. He looked around, but saw no sign of Rune. The bed appeared to have Rune's body imprint, implying that Rune had been laying there at one time.

"Rune…?" Rath called out softly.

"He's gone. I'm sure Nadil's having his fun with him right now." a voice from behind Rath answered. Rath whipped around and saw Bierrez standing in the doorway.

"Where the hell is he?" Rath growled, drawing his dagger and approaching the yokai.

"Like I said, Nadil's probably having his fun with him right now. So, obviously, he's with Nadil." Bierrez answered, not at all worried about the dagger in Rath's hand.

"Son-of-a-bitch. Get out of here, Bierrez." Rath ordered. Bierrez shook his head.

"I don't think I will." Bierrez approached Rath, reaching out to caress the Fire Knight's cheek. "I've longed for you."

"I don't care!" Rath brought the dagger up to Bierrez's throat. "Get out or you'll be the next to die."

"Such threats. Maybe one day you'll find that I'm the only one that cares for you." Bierrez said, fading away. "We'll be waiting."

Rath stood unmoving, even as Lykouleon and others ran into the room. There was a strangled cry as Kitchel found her way into the room to find what was left of her love. Cesia and Cernozura caught her as she fainted. Lykouleon approached Rath slowly.

"What happened here?" the Dragon Lord demanded.

"Nadil." Rath growled the name.

"Where's Rune? And where were you?" Lykouleon asked, taking Rath's dagger from his hand.

"I went to get some food for Rune. He hadn't eaten anything all day. This is how I found the room when I returned. Bierrez said that Nadil had Rune." Rath answered, collapsing onto his bed. Fire and Water flew up to land in Rath's lap.

"Dammit… We all saw the signs…" Lykouleon swore, turning and walking from the room.

A/N: Ack! I can't believe I wrote that! sob Anyway, there'll only be two more deaths. Forgive me for what I have done!


	7. Chapter 7

-1A/N: …I don't want to do this. But I'm going to anyway.

Thanks:

Hiranieas: Yes, and because of that, I will only reply to you once. By the way, you really shouldn't check everyday, because I CAN'T update everyday. Anyway, yeah, my kind of story too. Um, poor Rune, yeah, but things'll get better. Eventually…

Born of Avalon: What happens to Rune next…? Hmm, I dunno yet. We'll leave that descision to my pycho muses.

Warnings: Another death. Probably more rape. Bierrez. Attempted suicide.

Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling chapter 7

Lykouleon swept into the demonic half of the mansion, his face showing his displeasure. Most yokai stood aside, not wanting to be the one that suffered the Dragon Lord's wrath, though they all wore knowing smirks. Lykouleon headed straight towards, Nadil's room, knowing that would be where the Demon King and the Water Knight would be.

No one stood in his path until he reached that door. The two that withstood him were Bierrez and Shydeman. Lykouleon growled and made a motion with his hand for them to remove themselves from his path.

"No can do, Lykouleon." Bierrez shrugged. "Direct orders, ya know?"

"Move, now." Lykouleon ground out. Shydeman shook his head.

"We cannot break orders, as I'm sure you well know." the long-haired yokai said softly.

"Besides, I'm sure you don't want to see that. It probably isn't--Rath!" Bierrez cut off his comment to stare behind Lykouleon. Lykouleon turned to see Rath standing behind him, his sword in his hand, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I believe the Lord told you two to move." Rath's voice was low and even, masking the violence that Rath was most likely dying to release. Bierrez shrugged and moved aside.

"I'm keep telling you, you do not want to see that. It's definitely not pretty." the yokai said, leaning against the wall beside the door. Shydeman glared at Bierrez.

"I will not move." he stated, staring at the two Dragon Clan members.

"Rath, go back to your… Go back to our half of the mansion. I will bring Rune back." Lykouleon ordered, turning back to Shydeman. "Move, now, or face the consequences."

"Your threats do not scare me." Shydeman said simply.

"I'm sure they do not, however, that is not the case right now." Lykouleon said testily. "The case is that Nadil has broken our agreement of not messing with each other's models-"

"Which was negated when Rune agreed to come with me." A voice from behind Shydeman remarked. All turned to see the Demon King standing in his doorway, closing the door behind him. Bierrez reached forward and grabbed Rath's wrist, transporting both away. Shydeman stepped aside, bowing his head slightly.

"I do not remember ever hearing that such a deal was made." Lykouleon glared.

"You wouldn't. You weren't there to protect the boy. Pity that so many of your clan had to die just so I could retrieve my prize." Nadil turned and faced the Dragon Lord. "I'd invite you inside, but the place is just a mess. How about we go somewhere else to talk?" Lykouleon growled, but he followed Nadil to the throne room.

"Give him back." Lykouleon demanded once they were alone.

"Now, Lykouleon, you know that is not the way to bargain. You have not offered anything better in return for what you want." Nadil chuckled as he sat upon his throne. "You cannot just demand something without offering something in return."

"And just what would you want in return?" Lykouleon pressed.

"Oh, there's always Rath…." Nadil let his comment trail off, wishing to see the Dragon Lord's reaction.

"We have already discussed this, Nadil." Lykouleon set a hand upon his hip, glaring.

"Yes, yes, I suppose we have. However, I just needed to see if you had perhaps changed your mind. Anyway… I suppose there is always you." Nadil suggested nonchalantly.

Lykouleon grit his teeth. "How do you mean?" Nadil looked up slowly.

"Every way. Your life, love…Death." the yokai answered, shrugging.

"You would release Rune?" Lykouleon inquired, seemingly considering this action. Nadil nodded. "I want your word."

"Of course you do." Nadil sighed. "You dragons are always preaching about honor. I give you my word, that if you were to submit yourself to me in everyway, I will release the Water Dragon Knight, Rune." Lykouleon pondered this before nodding.

"Then I, Lykouleon, the Dragon Lord, submit myself to you, Nadil, the Demon King, in everyway, for the release of Rune." Lykouleon pledged. Nadil nodded his head at the satisfactory reply.

"Come along then. You may escort the Knight back to your people and tell them the news." Nadil stood and walked out of the room.

Lykouleon followed Nadil to the Demon King's bedroom. He stopped when Nadil held a hand up and walked into the room. It was several minutes before Nadil came back out, carrying Rune in his arms.

The blond was limp in Nadil's arms. His hair was matted with blood, causing Lykouleon to wince slightly. Rune was not wearing anything besides a bloody sheet, which was obviously wrapped around him by Nadil.

"Here. Take him." Nadil dumped Rune into Lykouleon's arms, and Lykouleon felt his hand touch something warm and sticky.

"What have you done to him?" Lykouleon shifted Rune in his arms and growled as he saw a bruise on Rune's cheek.

"You'll find out later. Take him back and tell them." Nadil ordered, pointing back towards Lykouleon's half of the mansion.

"What the hell is going on? How'd you get Nadil to give him back? Did you kill him?" Rath grilled Lykouleon, who wouldn't answer any of his questions.

"Gather everyone into the assembly, Rath. I'll answer your questions then." Lykouleon assured the Fire Knight, who nodded and sped off in search of everyone.

Lykouleon sighed and went to his own room. He set Rune down on his bed and watched the Knight for any reaction. Rune just went on breathing, but he did not wake up. Lykouleon sighed again.

"I'm sorry for what you have gone through, due to my ad to bring you out. I had no idea that Nadil would do this… I know that it'll be hard and I shouldn't ask this of you, even if you are asleep… But please…Stay and help Rath rule in my absence. Don't abandon him. He needs you…Not only as a Knight, but as someone that he loves…" Lykouleon whispered to the blond. After waiting for a bit, hoping for a reaction, he turned and left the room, heading for assembly.

A/N: Ok, sorry that this is so short, but that seemed like a good place to leave off. Yeah, I'm not going to take out those warnings, but they're more for the next chapter than this. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling**

Thanks:

Dragon of dreams: Thanks for letting me know that Born of Avalon is still there. Thank you for the compliments.

Hiranieas: You had eye surgery? Are you ok? Here's the update! Feel better soon!

Warnings: Death. Rape. Complete breakdown.

Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling chapter 8

Bierrez stood above the half-elf, glaring death at the boy. How was it that this…_elf_ won Rath? Bierrez had been trying to grasp Rath's heart for a long time now, but had always failed. This little half-elf shows up and Rath is immediately taken with him? That didn't seem normal to Bierrez.

Slowly, Bierrez brought up a hand that was holding a dagger and poised it above Rune's heart. This would get rid of any obstacle in Bierrez's way to Rath. He had almost begun to plunge the dagger into Rune when he heard a woman scream from the door. He looked over to see Raseleane, the Dragon Lord's queen. Footsteps came running and Rath appeared in the doorway.

Rath's face contorted in anger and he charged at Bierrez, but the yokai disappeared before Rath reached him. Rath immediately turned to where Rune was laying down to see that the boy had woken up from all the commotion.

"…Rath…?" Rune asked quietly, his voice scratchy from the screaming he had done earlier.

"Yeah. You ok?" Rath asked, placing a hand on Rune's chest to keep him from sitting up.

"…No…" Rune answered truthfully. "I hurt. I hurt all over…" Rath sat beside Rune and nodded sympathetically.

"After what Nadil has done to you…that's understandable…" Raseleane said softly as she walked over to sit on Rune's other side.

"Where's…Where's Lykouleon?" Rune asked, looking around for the man.

"…" Rath looked away as Raseleane began to cry, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"What happened? Rath, what's going on?" Rune sat up, despite Rath's efforts to keep him down, and grabbed Rath's shirt. "How'd I get back over here?"

"Lykouleon traded himself for you…" Rath muttered.

Rune lay back down. "He…what…?"

"He made a deal with Nadil. If Nadil gave you back, he would submit himself to Nadil. I have been left in charge." Rath said bitterly.

"He…has submitted himself to Nadil…? No! We have to help him!" Rune again sat up and, with the force of his shout, began coughing and holding his throat, which was raw.

"There is no 'we' in this mess. I will help him. I don't want to rule in his place. I'll bring him back." Rath swore, his face again twisting in anger.

"I want to help, Rath…Lykouleon asked me to help you…" Rune whispered, laying his head on Rath's back, his eyes closed. "I don't want to abandon you nor have you abandon me…"

Raseleane snuck out the door, closing it silently behind her. The two needed some time alone, in her opinion. Of course, Rath wouldn't dare have sex with Rune; not after the poor boy had been stuck with Nadil. However, maybe Rune would be the one who could open Rath up. She crossed her fingers, hoping fervently.

Lykouleon gasped from his place on the floor, blood pouring into his eye from a head wound. He looked up, glaring, as Nadil approached him. He'd already gone round one with Nadil in the large bed that now contained blood from both him and Rune. Now, however, he was fighting with Nadil.

Of course, he was losing horribly without Light.

"Alright, I'm bored with this game, Lykouleon. I think I'll kill you now." Nadil said, pulling Lykouleon up by his hair. "As much fun as you were, I just can't see myself continuing to be satisfied with you. And now that you're no longer there to protect them, I'll kill your entire clan and take a few prizes. Oh, of course none of them will be Rune. I made a deal, didn't I?" Nadil laughed darkly.

"You stay the hell away from my clan." Lykouleon growled, aiming a punch at Nadil's head. Nadil grabbed the fist flying at him, crushing the bones in Lykouleon's hand.

"That was pathetic, Lykouleon. I expected more fight out of the Dragon Lord. Ah well, I guess I'll just kill you then." Nadil pulled a dagger from his belt and stabbed it into Lykouleon's chest, severing blood vessels from the heart. He started to twist it, stopping when he heard his door slam open and two people run in. Dropping Lykouleon, Nadil turned to see Rath and Rune standing in his doorway. Both carried a sword and both had dragons flying above their heads.

"Lykouleon!" Rune cried, seeing the mess that was once the Dragon Lord laying on the floor at Nadil's feet.

"You'll pay for that, Nadil." Rath growled.

"Welcome, you two, to my humble abode. I wish I had been warned so I could've cleaned up a little…" Nadil smirked, motioning to Lykouleon's body that was still leaking blood.

"You son-of-a-bitch…" Rath ran at Nadil, his sword raised for attack. Nadil dodged easily, laughing.

"Anger makes you clumsy, Rath." Nadil lectured as he hit Rath in the back of the neck, causing the boy to fall and drop his sword. "Now then, if you had perhaps charged at me while calm, that attack may have proved…fruitful…"

Rath stared up as a sword was driven through Nadil's body, causing the Demon King to trail off with his comment. Nadil looked down at the sword and over his shoulder at the blond that was skewered him like a pig. Rune jerked his sword free and stabbed him again, this time more toward the heart.

"This…is for me. This is for all the hell you've put me through. And this…" Rune again pulled his sword free only to stab it in again, even closer to the heart. "Is for Kitchel and her unborn baby, who's father you killed." Rune continued stabbing Nadil and naming different people off until Nadil turned out looking like an over-used pincushion. Eventually, Rath stood and placed a hand on Rune's arms, telling him to stop, it was over. Rune dropped the sword and stared at what he had done. This probably scared Rath the most because there was no emotion on Rune's face. He just stared impassively at the remains of Nadil.

A/N: Ok, I think that there'll only be one more chapter of this. The Epilogue. Already? I know that's what some of you are thinking, but dammit, I've been working on this story for quite a while now. I'm happy with it; very happy. And it's almost time for it to end. R&R!


	9. The Epilogue

-1**_Oh, the Wonderful World of Modeling _**

_The Epilogue_

A/N: Here we are, at the last chapter. This is odd, I've never felt…depressed for finishing up a story, you know? However, I've been tormentive enough towards Rune, Rath, and everyone. I'm glad you all have stuck with me this long, and I hope to see some of your names popping up in other places. I also hope that you all like this ending.

Thanks:

Hiranieas: I still feel for you. And sorry, but yes, Lykouleon is dead. I'm also sorry that this is the last chapter, but I don't have it in me to continue it, so gomen. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

Fire watched as Rune stuck some clothes in a bag. Rath had told him to watch over Rune while the half-elven boy slept. Rath had been summoned to give a statement of what happened to Nadil and the Dragon Lord. He fought it awhile before giving in and then he left Fire in charge. Water was still sleeping on a pillow on the bed Rune had been on.

Rune packed a few more things in the bag and headed for the door. Fire flew over and picked up a clump of Rune's hair with his jaws and flew backwards, pulling on the hair.

"Ow! Fire, let go…" Rune pleaded, pulling futilely at his hair. Fire only pulled harder, attempting to drag Rune back to the bed. They continued tug-of-war for a little bit until Rath came into the room. Fire dropped Rune's hair at Rath's gesture, and flew back to his perch on the dresser.

"Planning to leave without saying goodbye, were we?" Rath asked softly, raising an eyebrow at Rune's bag.

"N-no…" Rune tried to hide the bag behind his back, knowing he was already busted.

"I won't blame you for wanting to leave. I just…I wanted to at least say goodbye." Rath said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sure that the others do too…"

"But why? I caused so many problems…" Rune whispered, looking down.

"No, you didn't, Rune. Don't say that you did." Rath shook his head in disagreement.

"Then why is Lykouleon dead? Why is Thatz dead? Why will his child grow up to know no father? Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Kai-Stern… Their all dead because of me." Rune said, clenching his fists.

"Don't be so fucking selfish." Rath growled. Rune looked at him, wide-eyed. "You are being selfish. Do you really believe that they all died because of you? That's childish. Nadil used you as a reason to attack and destroy us. There was never anything that really made you the reason. You were just new and ripe for Nadil's torment, that's all. You aren't special or anything. So quit blaming yourself. Lykouleon didn't trade his life for yours to have you all depressed."

"No… Lykouleon traded his life for mine for you. He didn't know I was awake but I was…and he asked me to stay with you. To help you rule in his absence…" Rune said softly, looking down again. Rath stared at Rune.

"He…what…?"

"It's true… I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. But I didn't think you'd want me here because of all the Nadil problems…" Rune rubbed an arm across his face to wipe away the tears before Rath could see them.

"You…would stay with me? You would truly stay with me?" Rath asked, staring at Rune with wide-eyes. Rune nodded.

"Yes…I would stay with you forever, if you wish it…" Rune said, nodding to reinforce his words.

Rath stayed quiet for a few moments before he smiled slightly. "Then you can. I would love it if you would stay with me."

"Hey! Hey, Uncle Rune!" Rune turned around at the calls from his little niece, Miana. The little seven year old girl jumped into Rune's arms, grinning wildly. "Guess what, guess what!"

"What, Miana? Did your mommy get you a new toy?" Rune smiled, using his right hand to ruffle the girl's green hair; a trait she inherited from her father.

"Nope! Uncle Rath said that I could model in the next set with you and him!" Miana started bouncing slightly.

"Did he now? Well, that's great, Miana. Do you have an outfit all picked out yet?" Rune asked.

"Mommy said she'll take me shopping for one."

"Yes, I did. But if you don't hurry up, we won't go." Kitchel walked up, smiling softly at her child.

"Ok, Mommy!" Miana squirmed until Rune put her down and ran to her mother. "I'm ready, Mommy!"

"I will see you later, Rune." Kitchel said before walking away with Miana. Rune waved after them, still smiling. He felt a twinge of pain and regret, seeing Miana's green hair, that so reminded him of her father, whom she never met.

"Don't linger on the past, Rune." Rath's voice whispered into his ear as the other Dragon Knight wrapped his arms around him.

"I know, Rath, I know. But it's hard…knowing that I was able to know her father when she cannot." Rune leaned into the comfort of Rath's arms.

"Do you need me to comfort you?" Rath asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Hmm, let me think…Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…" Rune smirked, turning around in Rath's arms to face the new Dragon Lord and kissing him.

"I can do that." Rath scooped his husband up and carried him to the bedroom. They were not the only ones who had found their true loves. Tetheus and Cernozura were expecting a child as Cesia and one of the other members of the Dragon Tribe were planning marriage. The seven years that had past since that horrible time had helped them get through their grief and move on, though they would never forget the people lost.

A/N: Well, that's all folks. I'm sure you can guess what Rath and Rune are up to. I wasn't sure on how to spell Cernouza so I went with that spelling. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
